


The Fixer

by CelestialHeavens1



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doppelganger, F/M, Fixer - Freeform, Gen, Multi, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't look up, not when she was screaming. She was their fixer.<br/>One shot from Caroline's mind... season 4-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fixer

They didn't look up, not when she was screaming.

She was screaming all the time now, but no body ever took note.

Why should they? Elena was there.

Elena was all anyone ever carried about.

For Tyler, Elena was his childhood crush.

For Matt, Elena was his first love and the girl who had died for him.

For Stefan, Elena was his second love, his great love.

For Bonnie, Elena was her best friend.

For her mom, Elena was her second daughter.

For Damon, Elena was the universe.

For Klaus, Elena was his damn precious doppelganger that he wanted human again so he could continue his freaking line of idiotic hybrids.

For Katherine, Elena was her escape route.

For Rebekah, Elena was her new ally.

Elena was everyone's favorite, their first concern.

She was expected to sit by and fix things, to do damage control, to correct the messed up situations in Mystic Falls.

She was their fixer.

 


End file.
